Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~
|Name = Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ |Next = Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR }} Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ is a DVD/Blu-Ray disc of Aqours's live concert that took place in Yokohama Arena, Japan on February 25 & 26, 2017. The concert was live-streamed in cinemas across Japan, as well as Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Singapore, Thailand, Australia, Malaysia, and Philippines. China had a delayed screening of both days. USA had a delayed screening of Day 1 a week after the concerts had taken place while Canada had a delayed screening of Day 1 four weeks after. The concert Blu-Ray/DVD was released on September 27, 2017. Track Listing 'DVD / Blu-Ray' by Aqours # by Aqours #Aqours☆HEROES # by Chika Takami, You Watanabe & Riko Sakurauchi # by Chika Takami, You Watanabe & Riko Sakurauchi # by Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida & Ruby Kurosawa # by CYaRon! # by CYaRon! # by AZALEA # by AZALEA #Strawberry Trapper by Guilty Kiss #Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! by Guilty Kiss 'Day 1 (Disc 2)' #Intermission Movie 1 # by Aqours # by Aqours # by Aqours #Intermission Movie 2 #MIRAI TICKET by Aqours # by Aqours #Encore Animation # by Aqours # by Aqours #Step! ZERO to ONE 'Day 2 (Disc 3)' #Opening Movie # by Aqours # by Aqours # by Aqours # by Chika Takami, You Watanabe & Riko Sakurauchi # by Chika Takami, You Watanabe & Riko Sakurauchi # by Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida & Ruby Kurosawa # by CYaRon! # by CYaRon! # by AZALEA # by AZALEA #Strawberry Trapper by Guilty Kiss #Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! by Guilty Kiss 'Day 2 (Disc 4)' #Intermission Movie 1 # by Aqours # by Aqours # by Aqours #Intermission Movie 2 #MIRAI TICKET by Aqours # by Aqours #Encore Animation # by Aqours # by Aqours #Step! ZERO to ONE |-| With MC = Day 1 #Opening Movie # by Aqours # by Aqours #'MC - 1' #Aqours☆HEROES # by Chika Takami, You Watanabe & Riko Sakurauchi # by Chika Takami, You Watanabe & Riko Sakurauchi #'MC - 2' # by Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida & Ruby Kurosawa # by CYaRon! #'MC - 3' # by CYaRon! # by AZALEA #'MC - 4' # by AZALEA #Strawberry Trapper by Guilty Kiss #'MC - 5' #Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! by Guilty Kiss #Intermission Movie 1 # by Aqours # by Aqours #'MC - 6' # by Aqours #Intermission Movie 2 #'MC - 7' #MIRAI TICKET by Aqours # by Aqours #Encore Animation # by Aqours # by Aqours #'MC - 8' #Step! ZERO to ONE Day 2 # by Aqours # by Aqours #'MC - 1' # by Aqours # by Chika Takami, You Watanabe & Riko Sakurauchi # by Chika Takami, You Watanabe & Riko Sakurauchi #'MC - 2' # by Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida & Ruby Kurosawa # by CYaRon! #'MC - 3' # by CYaRon! # by AZALEA #'MC - 4' # by AZALEA #Strawberry Trapper by Guilty Kiss #'MC - 5' #Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! by Guilty Kiss #Intermission Movie 1 # by Aqours # by Aqours #'MC - 6' # by Aqours #Intermission Movie 2 #'MC - 7' #MIRAI TICKET by Aqours # by Aqours #Encore Animation # by Aqours # by Aqours #'MC - 8' #Step! ZERO to ONE }} 'Bonus Footage (Disc 5)' #Intermission Video 1 #Intermission Video 2 #Making of Love Live! Sunshine!! Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ Trivia *Rikako Aida performed solo on the piano for Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare. She learned how to play the piano with no background in just three months. Aside from her lessons with her teacher, she practiced for two hours at home daily. Love Live! Sunshine!! Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Live Broadcast. March 3, 2017. **During the Day 2 performance of this song, she fumbled the start of her piano solo and broke down in tears in a panic attack. The other members rushed up to comfort her and restarted the song shortly after with no further mishaps. Fans showed support by changing the color of their glow sticks to light pink─ Riko's image color. *For the CYaRon! sections, Anju Inami wore an extra glove on her hand that appears to be one from the Bokura wa Ima no Naka de costume, which she wore for a fan concert she took part in 4 years prior titled Love Live! Fan Live. **It is speculated that the glove was to pay homage to either their seniors μ's or the people she used to work with. One of her old friends from that fan concert commented regarding her picture, though the tweet was deleted afterwards. * This was the first concert in the Love Live franchise to be shown theatrically in the United States. Prior to this concert, the only Love Live concert that had been shown in the United States was μ's→NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~, which was screened at Anime Expo 2015 on July 4. Gallery Videos Links *Official Concert Page *Official Concert Page (English) References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Live Concerts